Deux corps en enfer
by Oznela
Summary: "Ils étaient enfermés ici depuis trois jours et la fatigue, la faim et le froid se faisaient durement sentir mais Théodore doutait que cela puisse causer l'angoisse qu'il sentait chez Potter" / "Couche avec moi." / "J'ai quelques conditions Potter." / Enfermé par Greyback et Bellatrix, Théodore et Harry sont deux corps en enfer qui veulent survivre et vivre. /!\ noirceur,viols ...


Vous êtes vous déjà réveiller avec une idée en tête.  
Une idée qui vous prend le crâne et qui vous lâche pas.  
Cela m'arrive souvent, mais je les rejoue sans fin dans mon esprit.  
Celle là a finie couchée sur du papier, ou plutôt tapée sur un clavier.  
Une soirée, trois heures et quatre milles mots.

 **/!\ Violences** **/!\**  
 **/!\ Viols** **/!\**  
 **/!\ Ambiance étrange** **/!\**

C'est juste "quatre" mots écrit au vent.  
J'en dis peu et espère en dire beaucoup.

* * *

 **Deux corps en enfer**

* * *

L'atmosphère était à la fois glaciale et humide. Une atmosphère qui vous donnait envie de vous pelotonner dans une couverture chaude au coin d'un feu crépitant.  
Quand on en avait la possibilité.  
Quand on n'était pas coincé dans une vieille cave où les murs étaient recouverts de mousse et de moisis.  
Harry serra ses bras contre lui surement dans l'espoir de se procurer un peu de chaleur. En vain. Ses yeux se fermèrent un bref instant avant de se ré-ouvrir violemment alors qu'un bruit de canalisation se faisait entendre.  
Le brouhaha s'amplifia, devenant presque assourdissant avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup.  
Un rire puissant résonna contre les murs de la cave, semblant s'infiltrer dans les pores de la peau du brun qui laissa échapper un gémissement.  
\- Potter, calme-toi.  
Les yeux verts se relevèrent vers son camarade d'enfermement.  
Des cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux chocolat. Un visage fin, un peu trop pâle et l'air aristocratique même au fond de ce trou seulement éclairé par une petite ouverture en hauteur qui laissait rentrer quelques rayons et un très léger souffle d'air.  
\- Tais-toi Nott.  
\- T'énerver ne servira à rien.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse que le Serpentard obtint et il soupira en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
Ils étaient enfermés ici depuis trois jours et la fatigue, la faim et le froid se faisait durement sentir mais Théodore doutait que cela puisse causer l'angoisse qu'il sentait chez Potter. Celui-ci gémissait de désespoir à chaque fois que le rire de Bellatrix ou la voix de Greyback tapait contre les murs en provenance de l'étage.  
Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction de peur. Les deux mangemorts n'étaient pas descendu depuis qu'ils les avaient jetés ici mais l'autre semblait attendre quelque chose. Quelque chose de pire que le Doloris ou la mort – Théodore lui avait demandé si c'était cela qu'il craignait et le Gryffondor lui avait répondu un « non » suivit d'un rire un peu hystérique.  
Qu'est ce qui pouvait le pousser à trembler un peu plus à chaque fois qu'un bruit retentissait ?  
\- Nott ?  
Le Serpentard tourna son visage vers la voix et aperçut la silhouette de Potter en train de se redresser à quatre pattes et marcher vers lui. Quand l'autre ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui il s'assit et posa sa main sur le genou face à lui.  
\- Est-ce que tu es hétéro ?  
Haussant un sourcil –même si l'autre ne devait pas le voir avec si peu de lumière et sans ses lunettes - il répondit d'une voix sèche :  
\- Autant je peux comprendre quand tu m'as demandé comment j'ai atterrit ici, autant là je vois mal le but de ta question.  
\- Tu bandes pour qui ? Les mecs ou les filles ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
Il ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir et n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il avait horreur d'être dans l'attente, ce qui était le cas en ce moment et Potter venait lui poser des questions dont les réponses ne le regardaient pas.  
\- Ma question est simple Nott.  
\- Et je te le redis, la réponse ne te concerne pas.  
Un soupir se fit entendre et la main sur son genou s'éloigna pour revenir brutalement lui serrer sa cuisse.  
\- Tu m'as demandé de me calmer.  
\- Et me poser des questions te calme ?  
\- Couche avec moi.  
Le silence retomba brusquement entre eux deux alors que les yeux chocolat s'écartaient de surprise. Finalement le sarcasme reprit le dessus sur son hésitation et il demanda avec un brin de méchanceté dans la voix :  
\- Alors quoi Potter ? Tu es nymphomane et tu veux une bonne baise pour te calmer ?  
\- Je suis vierge.  
Il ne comprenait plus du tout. Pourquoi le survivant voulait-il coucher avec lui dans cette cave sordide avec pour voisins et séquestreurs deux des pires mangemorts.  
\- Potter, quel est ton but ?  
\- J'ai peur.  
\- Je l'ai bien compris mais ça n'explique pas ton comportement.  
\- Ton père est mangemort. Il connait Greyback. Je sais ce qu'il fait. Tu le sais aussi.  
Théodore ravala sa phrase en fronçant ses sourcils un éclair de compréhension le traversant et il frissonna à son tour. L'autre sembla prendre son silence comme un refus catégorique et regagna son coin en silence.

OoooOoooO

Un bruit de porte qui grince se fit entendre et un frisson traversa tout le dos d'Harry qui se ratatina encore plus dans l'angle de la pièce priant en silence que Greyback ne descende pas aujourd'hui.  
Une coupelle de nourriture était apparue au lever du jour et Nott avait pris un bout avant de lui tendre l'autre morceau de pain sans un mot.  
Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la veille, depuis sa demande. Et Harry le comprenait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait répondu si les rôles avaient été inversés.  
Un mouvement lui fit relever les yeux vers la forme floue qui s'approchait de lui, redressé et il ne bougea pas attendant que l'autre s'asseye face à lui.  
Une main glissa contre sa joue et il l'attrapa vivement avant qu'elle ne frôle ses lèvres.  
\- J'ai quelques conditions Potter.  
\- Tu acceptes ?  
Sa voix était hésitante et fébrile, à l'image de ses sentiments et il n'osa pas bouger gardant la main dans la sienne contre la peau de son visage.  
\- Avec conditions.  
\- Les…quelles ?  
\- Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser si je le veux.  
D'étonnement sa main lâcha l'autre et il recula son visage avec de demander dans un murmure :  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne souhaite pas répondre.  
\- … Tu as d'autres … conditions ?  
\- Ecoute Potter, je comprends pourquoi tu me demandes ça, mais je refuse de juste bander et te baiser. Je ne veux pas te violer.  
\- Ce n'est pas un viol puisque te le demande.  
\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait en temps normal. Te baiser serait un viol. Alors on va faire ça aussi tendrement que possible même si on est dans une cave lugubre et puante.  
\- De la tendresse ?  
\- Oui Potter, de la tendresse. Et si jamais tu dois me nommer pour quoi que ce soit, mon prénom c'est Théodore. Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler Nott.  
\- … Je … d'accord.  
\- Je sais que tu es vierge, est tu gay ?  
\- Je … je ne sais pas.  
\- On va le découvrir.  
Le Gryffondor hocha de la tête en déglutissant mais ne broncha pas lorsque la main se posa à nouveau sur son visage. Il l'avait demandé et devait maintenant assumer son choix et sa demande.  
Les doigts glissèrent de sa joue à ses lèvres et le pouce en traça le contour le faisant frémir légèrement.  
\- Not… Théodore ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai le droit à une condition ?  
\- Parle.  
\- Evite de toucher mon front et …  
\- Et ?  
\- Si tu pouvais éviter mon nom de famille aussi …  
\- C'était évident.

Un silence fébrile s'installa alors que le pouce continuait de caresser les lèvres tremblotantes. Et sans parler, Théodore se rapprocha de son homologue et remplaça son doigt par sa bouche quémandant un baiser qui lui fut accordé après un instant.  
Ses doigts glissèrent du visage à la gorge avec qu'il réclamait l'ouverture des lèvres face à lui pour plus de passion.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Ou plutôt il aurait préféré pouvoir refuser. Pouvoir faire comme si le brun contre lui était juste fou, mais celui-ci avait raison, il connaissait Greyback et l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Il comprenait enfin l'angoisse du survivant depuis qu'ils étaient ici et ses sursauts à chaque bruit. Et même s'il ne savait pas comment Potter était lui-même au courant et pourquoi il était persuadé qu'il serait la cible du loup-garou, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la demande.  
Lâchant les lèvres douces il glissa contre la gorge offerte et sourit contre la peau en entendant un gémissement. Il repassa sa langue sur la zone érogène tout en glissant ses doigts sous le tee-shirt afin de l'enlever.  
Le Gryffondor obéit en silence à la demande muette et quitta l'habit avant de poser ses doigts tremblant sur sa braguette et d'essayer de l'enlever en vain. Finalement, le jeune Nott l'aida et fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes musclés avant de relever la tête vers son futur amant dont les yeux verts brillaient sous la faible lumière de la pièce. Il tira un peu vers lui le détenteur de ce regard et l'allongea contre la dalle sans se soucier du fait qu'il cambrait le dos pour se soustraire à la pierre froide. Puis il se plaça entre ses jambes les écartant d'un geste de la main et glissa sa bouche contre l'oreille.  
\- Je suis aussi perdu que toi Harry.  
La confession sembla réveiller légèrement le garçon sous lui qui se redressa pour lui ravir les lèvres avec douceur avant de lui enlever son tee-shirt avec un sourire un peu paumé sur le visage. Ce fut ensuite le tour de son pantalon d'être retiré par les doigts de l'attrapeur et il remarqua que bien que l'air soit froid autours d'eux, il avait chaud. Bougeant ses hanches Théodore attrapa les deux côté du caleçon, seul vêtement restant du corps contre lui et il le fit descendre le long de la peau et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autours du membre légèrement dressé avant de commencer de lent va-et-vient.  
L'autre sembla apprécié au vu des gémissements qu'il laissa échapper et n'hésita pas longtemps avant de poser sa propre main sur le tissu qui cachait son sexe. Néanmoins, les doigts eurent beau le caresser et bouger contre et même dans le caleçon, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir excité.

Harry remarqua sans mal le problème et se redressa pour pousser le corps à son tour contre le sol glacé et fit tomber la barrière de vêtement avant de se glisser contre le Serpentard et de monter contre son cou en murmurant.  
\- J'ai ma réponse finalement. Tu bandes pour les filles.  
\- Et toi, tu bandes pour les gars.  
\- Et les filles. Ferme les yeux.  
\- Que veux-tu faire ?  
\- Ferme les yeux, Théodore, s'il te plait.  
Il posa ses doigts sur les paupières du corps contre lui pour être sûr qu'il lui obéissait et descendit ensuite le long du torse et fut heureux de ne pas avoir ses lunettes. D'une certaine manière ne pas voir totalement les formes du Serpentard le rassurait. D'autant plus au vu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il plaça ses mains sur les cuisses face à lui avant de laisser ses doigts arpenter la peau jusqu'aux bourses et de jouer distraitement avec, son regard trouble posé sur le sexe devant lui.  
\- Harry …  
\- Théodore, ferme tes yeux. Imagine une jolie demoiselle aux courbes délicieuses.  
Et en guise de ponctuation il posa ses lèvres sur le gland qu'il fit apparaître à l'aide de sa main et après avoir aspiré une goulée d'air, il prit le membre entièrement en bouche avant de faire de lents allers-retours, ses doigts jouant toujours contre les bourses. Il sentit lentement la hampe de cher grossir et joua de sa langue en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait contre son palet, ni à tout ce qu'il se passait, ses sens entièrement concentrés sur le plaisir que semblait prendre Nott. Son propre sexe gonflé lui réclamait de l'attention mais il ne pouvait se détacher de sa tâche, des gémissements et halètements qu'il entendait plus haut, de la main qui se glissa dans ses mèches folles et de la douce litanie formée seulement de son prénom qu'il percevait. Ce ne fut que quand le tiraillement dans ses cheveux devint plus fort qu'il releva le visage vers celui rouge de plaisir, il supposa, du garçon aux yeux chocolat.  
\- Je … je vais venir si … tu continues… Harry.  
Il hocha brièvement de la tête avant de remonter lentement et d'attraper au passage la main droite du Serpentard pour lécher l'index et le majeur avec application tout en calant le sexe dressé contre ses fesses en bougeant légèrement afin de garder l'excitation de l'autre.  
\- Je … je peux pas tout … faire … No… Théodore.  
Sa bouche se mit à mimer une fellation autours des deux doigts les yeux fermés pour rester au plus concentré et évité de trop penser. Néanmoins une main sur son menton lui fit soulever les paupières et regarder l'autre le regard embrumé.  
\- Harry, décale toi, allonge toi.

Théodore se redressa lorsque le corps s'éloigna de lui et s'allongea contre le torse faisant se frôler leurs érections alors qu'il prenait possession des lèvres de l'attrapeur et que son index se glissait entre les lobes de chairs et pénétrait lentement l'antre chaud qui se contracta sous l'intrusion.  
\- Calme-toi Harry.  
Il caressa de la langue la mâchoire sous lui en songeant un bref instant que le brun avait eu beau lui dire de penser à une belle femme, le corps frôlant sa peau était clairement masculin et le membre dressé contre le sien ne laissait que peu place à l'imagination.  
Il introduisit lentement un deuxième doigt et attrapa de son autre main leurs deux sexes avant d'entamer un va-et-vient fit de larges mouvements.  
\- Thé… théodore …  
\- Chhhhuuut… ça va aller, détends toi.  
\- J… j'ai … mal …  
\- Je sais … chut … concentre toi sur ma main … sur ton sexe …  
Il se plaça un peu mieux entre les jambes qui s'écartèrent et commença un mouvement de ciseau à l'intérieur du corps bouillant se plaquant contre le torse remuant sous lui pour le bloquer. Il continua ensuite les deux mouvements de ses mains jusqu'à ce que l'autre laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Retirant ensuite ses doigts il plaça son sexe à l'entrée avant de le pénétrer d'un mouvement de hanche et de se mordre la lèvre pour se forcer au calme.  
Il avait beau être attiré par les corps féminins, le fourreau de chair resserré autours de lui ne le laissait pas indifférent et lui donnait furieusement envie de s'enfoncer un peu plus.  
Pourtant, il prit son mal en patiente et cajola le corps de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre un léger « vas-y ». Il pénétra entièrement et lentement son – désormais - amant avant d'attaquer d'ample mouvements tout en caressant le sexe redevenu mou.  
Il finit par caler ses va-et-vient avec ceux qu'il exerçait sur la hampe qui reprit peu à peu de la vigueur et utilisa sa main libre pour atteindre les bourses et jouer avec. Cela sembla marcher puisque après d'intenses minutes entrecoupées de baisers profonds, Harry jouit entre leurs deux torses, se resserrant délicieusement autours de son membre et Théodore ne tarda pas à le suivre avant de s'écrouler sur lui puis de se décaler légèrement pour ne pas l'étouffer.

OoooOoooO

Théodore ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de sentir des ongles se planter dans son torse lui faisant ré-ouvrir sous la douleur.  
\- Concentre-toi Nott !  
Son regard tomba sur les deux seins qui se balançaient au-dessus de lui en cadence avec le corps maigre et sec qui se déhanchait sur son sexe. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de la gorge saillante et sur le visage abîmé et fou de Bellatrix Lestrange et il détourna instinctivement le regard en croisant les yeux délirants de la femme qui éclata d'un rire hystérique en voyant sa réaction.  
Réaction qui ne fut pas forcément la meilleure puisqu'il tomba sur le corps de Harry, suspendu à deux chaînes -installés deux jours plus tôt- se faisant violemment pilonner par Greyback. La bouche du Gryffondor était bâillonnée par ce qui avait était autrefois son tee-shirt et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage par le sang, la sueur et le sperme.  
De là où il était, le Serpentard pouvait clairement entendre les légers gémissements de douleurs qui filtraient le tissus et voir les larmes couler sur les joues et semblant excitaient un peu plus le loup-garou.  
Une violente baffe lui fit tourner la tête vers la femme au-dessus de lui qui le força à ouvrir la bouche et à avaler l'immonde potion de vitalité. A peine le liquide fut-il dans sa gorge qu'il sentit son sexe se contracter et éjaculer mécaniquement à la stimulation sans pour autant que le mouvement de hanche ne s'arrête.  
Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans le creux de l'épaule du corps au-dessus de lui sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Attendre que la femme au-dessus de lui est assez jouit, que Greyback en est assez de mutiler le corps de Harry, qu'ils repartent à leurs activités de mangemorts et qu'il puisse serrer le brun entre ses bras trop faible.  
Attendre qu'un nouveau jour ne passe.

OoooOoooO

Ravalant la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge, Harry se concentra sur le sexe massif, poilus et puant sous lui en faisant glisser sa langue tout le long. Ses doigts glissèrent contre la cuisse du loup et chatouillèrent une zone qu'il savait désormais être sensible tandis que son visage pivotait légèrement pour voir l'autre duo dans la pièce.  
Si lui était à genoux entre les jambes bronzés et parcouru de cicatrice du pire des loups garous du monde sorcier, Théodore était allongé au sol, accroché contre les dalles et le visage enfoui entre les cuisses du Bellatrix Lestrange qui le surplombait les mains dans ses cheveux en l'encourageant par des menaces de mort.  
\- Potter. Applique-toi.  
Le brun revint immédiatement se concentrer sur le membre tressautant contre sa joue et il le prit en bouche puis le plaqua à l'aide de sa langue contre son palet espérant satisfaire l'homme et éviter de recevoir une autre cicatrice sur son corps. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de gémir de douleur quand les doigts crasseux lui attrapèrent les cheveux pour lui tenir la bouche alors que le sexe la lui baisait vigoureusement.

OoooOoooO

Théodore soupira en serrant le corps contre lui alors qu'un coup de tonnerre faisait trembler les murs. Ses mains glissèrent contre le torse aux côtes saillantes – se doutant que le sien devait être dans le même état de maigreur - et son nez se posa sur la colonne vertébrale de l'autre.  
\- Hé Harry ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Il pleut non ?  
\- Peut être.  
\- On pourrait essayer de récupérer la pluie.  
\- J'ai trop mal pour bouger Théodore.  
\- Attend, bouge pas.  
Il se redressa avec lenteur, faisant jouer ses muscles endoloris et évita de trop s'appuyer sur sa cheville droite qui le faisait souffrir. Il avança lentement jusqu'à la petite ouverture et tendit sa main en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour la passer à l'extérieur en songeant que si ils avaient pu faire la taille d'un chat, ils auraient pu s'évader.  
Ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec de la terre et il sourit en sentant de l'eau couler dessus.  
Il revint vers le corps allongé au sol et attrapa l'écuelle avant de faire demi-tour, de se hisser sur ses pieds sans se soucier de la douleur de sa cheville et se laissa glisser le long du mur.  
\- Harry ? Tourne-toi vers moi.  
Le garçon ne réagit pas de prime abord puis finit par tourner à même le sol pour le regarder de ses grands yeux vert brillant de fatigue et de douleur.  
\- Tu feras quoi une fois dehors ?  
\- On joue encore à ça ?  
\- Oui, encore. Alors ?  
\- Je … J'irai faire du Dragon.  
\- Du Dragon ?  
\- Hum … je chevaucherais un dragon… ah non, je l'ai déjà fait.  
\- Déjà fait ?  
\- Gringott. C'était moi. Tu ferais quoi toi ?  
\- C'était toi ? J'irai en Australie.  
\- Oui. En Australie ?  
\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller observer les Kangourous volant.  
\- Ça existe ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ah … Moi j'irai en Italie, manger des pâtes.  
\- Des pâtes ?  
\- Ouais. Et toi ?  
\- Je monterais sur la Tour Eiffel et je pisserais sur les moldus.  
\- C'est dégueulasse.  
\- Je te rappelle où on vit ?  
Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui avant de glisser dans le coin de la pièce qui leur servait de toilette puis sur le sol jonchait de sang, de poussière, de nourriture avarié, de sperme, de vomis … Pourtant ce fut non pas la bile qui sortit de la gorge du Gryffondor mais un rire léger et communicateur qui se répandit jusqu'à Théodore.  
Un rire qui dura bien cinq minutes avant que le corps au sol ne soit pris d'une violente quinte de toux.  
\- Je suis fou.  
\- On est fous Harry. On est fous.  
\- Tu épouseras qui plus tard ?  
\- Tiens c'est nouveau ça ? J'épouserais … Daphnée Greengrass peut être ? Et toi ?  
\- Drago Malefoy ?  
\- Drago ?  
\- Ouais … enfin … J'ai la poisse, alors je me dis qu'un truc genre âme sœur veela, vampire ou une autre connerie dans le genre va me tomber dessus.  
\- Et si ça ne te tombe pas dessus ?  
\- Aucune idée…  
\- Weasley ?  
\- Ginny. Non … non.  
Théodore hocha de la tête un peu ailleurs avant de se redresser pour attraper l'écuelle et claudiquer jusqu'à Harry.  
\- Allonge-toi sur le ventre.  
Il l'observa se tourner légèrement en grimaçant et attrapa un morceau de son tee-shirt qui trainait qu'il trempa et passa sur les plaies suintantes. Harry gémit de douleur mais ne bougea pas s'agrippant à la pierre comme il pouvait.  
Théodore continua son œuvre en douceur pour soigner –ou au moins essayer de nettoyer- les plaies de griffes et de ceintures ainsi que celle de dents sur ses épaules. Puis il se glissa à nouveau contre le corps du brun et l'enserra en silence.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte qui se ferme se fasse entendre, suivit de marches qui craquent.  
Il se redressa alors et bougea le visage du brun pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de se trainer contre un mur et de s'appuyer dessus au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur le visage joyeux de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
\- Bonjour, mes chers !

OoooOoooO

La porte de bois explosa alors qu'un grand roux la passait dans un bon. Il fut vite suivit pas sa copine qui cria un ordre à une troupe d'aurors avant de se diriger directement vers la porte de la cave qu'elle repéra d'un coup d'œil.  
Elle ouvrit la cage d'escalier, appuya sur un interrupteur et dévala les marches d'un seul bond avant de brusquement s'arrêter face à la scène et de vomir sur le sol.  
\- Hermione !  
Le roux arriva derrière elle en se cachant le nez contre l'odeur pestilentielle et lui attrapa l'épaule.  
\- Ron, éteint la lumière !  
Sous l'ordre à moitié crié, Ron leva sa baguette pour faire exploser l'ampoule grésillant. D'un autre mouvement de baguette il rafraîchit l'air autant que possible et laissa un faible « Lumos » éclairer la pièce alors que Hermione se redressait à ses côtés puis posa son regard bleu sur la pièce.  
Sa vision accrocha sur les chaînes au plafond et une vieille écuelle dans un coin. Il glissa ensuite sur un coin de la pièce qu'il ne regarda pas longtemps, celui-ci étant surement les toilettes improvisés, et sur une chaise accrochée au sol avec un tas de ceintures pendues aux barreaux.  
Puis il le vit.  
Les vit.  
Quatre jambes.  
Quatre bras.  
Quatre yeux.  
Un seul corps.  
Enlacé contre un mur.  
Deux corps et un regard.  
De la douleur.  
De la peur.  
De l'espoir.  
Chocolat et Emeraude.  
Un corps. Trop maigre, trop blanc.  
Plein de sang, de sueur, de pus et … de sperme.  
Un corps.  
Deux corps.  
Aussi serrés qu'ils semblaient vouloir fusionner.  
Des os saillants et une peau marbrée de traces rouges.  
De morsures, de griffures, de coups …  
Deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre au milieu de l'enfer.  
Deux paires d'yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui et Hermione.  
Une bouche qui s'ouvrit et murmura.  
Un murmure qui résonna sur les murs :  
\- Tu vas pouvoir voir les Kangourou volants.  
\- Et toi épouser Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 **Voilà.**

C'était les mots d'un délire un soir où on arrive pas à dormir.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de suite prévue.  
Et je compte finir d'abord mais deux autres fics ou au moins poster quelques chapitres (pour finir CLEAVC et la première partie de EDTE).  
Mais si l'envie me prend ou que quelqu'un me motive vraiment.  
Alors je pourrais peut être m'y mettre.

Pourtant, si l'envie m'en vient. Ce ne sera pas à Harry/Théodore.  
Plutôt un Harry/Charlie.

A vous de me dire.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Oznela.


End file.
